


tumblr drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Harry Potter - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of drabbles made from prompts on tumblr.





	1. supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> supercorp + "Are you drunk?"

“Are you drunk?” Lena Luthor asked. She was holding herself not to smile at a obviously very drunk Kara Danvers standing at her door.   
“Possibly.” That made Lena laugh. Kara’s glasses were almost falling from her face, and Lena could not stop herself thinking that was adorable.  
“You should come in. Can you walk by yourself?” Lena didn’t let Kara answe, already by Kara’s side, helping her to the couch.   
“I really, really like you, you know.” Kara said. She was openly staring at Lena’s face, now. And in Kara’s drunk state, she could not stop herself. “We should go out sometime, I mean a date. And no healthy food allowed.” Lena let herself blush at that, and laughed again.  
“We’ll discuss this when you’re not drunk.”


	2. holtzbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holtzbert + "Come home with me"

“Come home with me” Erin whispered, unsure. It was late enough that Abby and Patty weren’t around anymore. Late enough that Erin had already finished her job for the day and it was silently watching Jillian work on another one of her ghost traps.  
They had been doing this for almost three weeks. The first night it was Jillian who waited until Erin had finished one of her experiments. She then walked Erin home, said goodnight and went away. Every night, they left the firestation together. Erin not sure of herself, and because of that not making any moves. Jillian trying not to scare Erin away by moving too fast.  
From the other side of the lab, Jillian looked at Erin, eyes behind her gogles and a smile in her lips.  
“Sure.”


	3. Linny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linny + "“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.” Luna said, looking herself in the mirror. Ginny was distracted, but soon her eyes were on the mirror.   
“Why do you say that?” Ginny asked. Sure Luna liked underwear with cartoons, and bright colors but she couldn’t see how any of that could be wrong.  
“It’s going to show up on white clothing… like my dress.” Luna finally turned to look at her girlfriend - or better, fiancé. They both smiled, thinking about the wedding.  
“We do have magic, so I don’t see any problems with your underwear”, Ginny laughed, pulling Luna closer for a kiss.


	4. Scorbus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scorbus + "I've been buying the wrong underwear"

“I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”  
It took Scorpius a few seconds to process what Albus had just said. When he did, he turned his face and looked at his... friend?  
“That got your attention, huh?” Albus laughed. Everyone was busy partying in the common room, and that meant he had some time with Scorpius and maybe they could talk about it.   
Scorpius face turned red with embarrassment. “Sorry... I...” He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to share his feelings, but he felt like he needed to apologize for kissing Albus when they were at the shrieking shack.   
“Yeah... We should talk about...” Albus started. He wasn’t the best person to talk about feelings. He tried talking with Teddy about it, but couldn’t make himself actually say the words.  
“If you want to forget about it, consider forgotten.” Scorpius eyes were now very interested in his own feet. It would break his heart, but he would never risk his friendship with Albus. He would learn how to deal with it.  
“What if I don’t want to forget about it?” Albus looked worried at the blond boy in front of him. But as soon as he saw the smile in Scorpius face, he was sure he had done the right thing.


End file.
